Love me, Love me
by I love you Niall J Horan
Summary: Logan feels left out because all of his friends have a significant other and he doesn't so Carlos throws him a party hopping for Logan to meet someone. Logan ends up meeting someone that he never thought he would like...Jett Stetson they try to keep it a secret until...? Slash Kendall/Lucy James/Camille Carlos/Dak and Jett/Logan...It is really better than it sounds so please read
1. The party

**Love me, Love me**

**Chapter 1**

Kendall and Lucy started dating 6 months ago and are very much in love. James and Camille have been dating for about 5 months and spent every waking moment together. Carlos was hanging out with Dak because everyone else was out with there significant others but Logan he was always doing homework. Then about a month ago Dak kissed Carlos and Carlos freaked out. Dak came to apologize because he didn't want to lose Carlos as a friend. Once they started talking Carlos grabbed his hand and brought him to his room.

"I just want to apologize for kissing you. I never meant to hurt you" Dak said

"Why did you do it thought?"

"Because I like you Carlos. I've been Gay my whole life and I just wanted to know what it felt like to kiss you"

"I'm Not gay Dak not even Bi I'm sorry"

"I know and I wont do it again, I don't want to lose you as a friend" Dak said worried

Dak walked up to Carlos with his arms out to hug him but Carlos grabbed his waits and kissed him instead.

"What was that for?" Dak asked

"Well I live hanging out with you and I'm always saying that I want to try new things. This is defiantly something new." Carlos said smiling.

"So?" Dak said

"You're an amazing guy Dak and I never thought id say this to another guy but you're a great kisser." Carlos said Kissing Dak again

"So what does this make us?" Dak asked

"Well I guess what I'm trying to say is I like you too"

"So will you be my boyfriend?" Dak asked

"Yes!" Carlos said kissing Dak again.

They have been dating almost 2 months now." Logan why do you look so sad?" Carlos asked

"Because you all have someone and I don't. I just don't get it because when we first moved here I was the cute one and had Camille all over m e even though I'm gay. You never had a girlfriend before and now you have a boyfriend…that came out of nowhere , Now your Bi and its just a lot to take in" Logan said  
"Lets find you a boyfriend then" Carlos said

"I don't know, I don't really like anyone" Logan said

"Well then how about we invite some guys over tomorrow night for a party and we can see who your interested in" Carlos said

"No one that lives here is gay besides us and no one here likes me that way" Logan said

"I'm going to put up flyers by the pool and in palm woods park and in the lobby saying 'All guys interested in Dating ¼ of Big Timed Rush please come to apartment 2J tomorrow night for a get to know you party. Will have snacks and drinks'" Carlos said as he wrote it down on paper.

"No one is going to show up because no one around here is gay and even if they are when they found out that I am the ¼ of BTR they are going to run screaming out of the apartment."

"Logan you are not ugly, why do you always think that way?" Carlos asked

"It's because I haven't had a boyfriend since we have been here. I mean I tried dating Camille but that didn't work out because I'm gay but at least I tried. I feel bad that James always has girls and Kendall always had a girlfriend and you were the one I hung out with because you never had anyone and I kinda crushed on you a while ago and nothing…but as soon as Dak came around you fall for him. I'm way to skinny no muscles and I'm smart no one wants someone like me. What is wrong with me?" Logan said

"Nothing is wrong with you, you're actually good looking. Since your good looking I think you just haven't met the right person yet." Carlos said

"Yeah I guess" Logan said sadly

"Now I'm gonna go hang up these posters I want you to perk up and be ready for tomorrow night. I will see you later" Carlos said grabbing the posters and leaving the apartment.

Logan sat on the couch the whole time Carlos was gone because no one else was home. About 15 minutes later Logan was still sitting on the couch. Carlos, Dak, Kendall, Lucy, James and Camille all walked into the apartment.

"I seen the posters, you will defiantly find someone." Dak said

"Yeah right, once they find out that I'm the one on the poster there all gonna leave" Logan said sadly.

"No they wont, you have no faith in your self. There is someone out there for you." Dak said.

"Thanks that makes me feel a little better even if I think this is a lost cause. I will think positive though and see what comes from the party. I'm going to bed see you guys tomorrow." Logan said going into his room and shutting the door and going to sleep.

The next day Carlos had everything set up for the party at noon. They party was set to start around had enough stuff for 100 people even though he knew only a few people would show up.

"Logan the party starts in 10 minutes get your butt out here"

"Why no one is even going to show up and even if they did there going to leave when they find out its me, No one wants me" Logan said

Stop being so negative" Camille said "Come here" She added fixing his shirt so it was unbuttoned to where you could see his t-shirt underneath.

"Plus everyone knows that Kendall, Carlos and I are taken so if they show up they show up for you." James said

Right then they heard the door bell so Carlos went to answer it.

"I'll go get it" Carlos said skipping all the way to the door to answer it.

When Carlos opened the door the first time 3 guys walked it, Steve, Mike and…Jett Stetson.

"What are you doing here Jett?" Kendal asked rude.

"Nice to see you too Kendork" Jett said

"Get out"

"No, I'm here to get to know Logan…he is the only one single so this party has to be for him" Jett sad watching Carlos let 4 more people in.

"You're gay?" Kendall asked standing next to Camille Lucy and James

"No, BI but whatever, I'm here for Logan not you" Jett said walking to get snacks.

"Umm hello everyone this party here is for Logan over here" Carlos said pointing at Logan " if your willing to get to know him and possibly date him you may stay if not then please leave" Carlos said sternly No one had left the apartment so that was a good sign. Logan had a smile on his face at this. Kendall, Lucy, James, and Camille left not long after the party started. Carlos and Dak stayed as they were the ones throwing the party. Carlos and Dak sat on the couch making out almost the whole time.

"Hey" Logan heard from behind him so he turned around.

"Oh hey Jett" Logan said

"You don't look very happy"  
"Well everyone but you and Steve left and no one has talked to me so I was just about to go to bed."  
"Well ill hang out with you"  
"Really, Why?" Logan asked

"I know all of you hate me and I don't blame you but I came here to get to know you."

"You knew this party was for me didn't you"  
"Yes I did and I like you Logan"

"Well then let's get to know each other" Logan said as him and Jett talked all night.

After a while Jett invited Logan to his place so they could be alone. Logan was sitting on Jett's lap and they were making out passionately.

"Jett I have always thought you were an asshole but after tonight I no longer think that, what changed?"

"Oh I'm still an asshole just not to you because I like you"  
"Ohh so no one but me gets to see this side of you the sweet romantic side of you?"

"Nope only you" Jett said smiling kissing Logan again.

"So…" Logan asked

"Logan, I really want to date you but I can't do that to you" Jett said

"Do what to me?" Logan asked confused

"Well I like you a lot but I wouldn't let people know about us because of my career. Because I am not ashamed of you oh and…"

"Kendall" Logan and Jett both said at the same time.

"I totally understand Gustavo might not like this, he flipped when he found out Carlos was with Dak and they can't be a couple outside of the appt they have to be 'friends' plus it might be fun sneaking around together." Logan said smiling.

"Yeah it sounds like fun" Jett smiled

"Sorry but I need to head home it's late but can I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course you can I am your boyfriend. How about you come over at noon."

"Sounds great see you tomorrow" Logan said getting up to go to the door but Jett stopped him and turned him around.

"Just wanted another kiss" Jett said smiling

Logan laid in bed all night thinking while everyone was fast asleep. When the morning came Logan was still tired after not getting much sleep. Logan was yawning

"Why are you so tired Logan" Kendall asked

"Couldn't sleep last night "

"Did you meet someone last night at the party? You weren't here when the party was over so I had to kick everyone out" Carlos said

"I just went for a walk that's all" Logan said smiling.

Just then Logan got a text because is phone buzzed. Logan smiled as he read the text.

'_Cant wait to see you Gonna go work out later you wanna join me?' Jay_

'_I can't wait to see you either and I would love to go work out with you. I have never worked out before so this should be interesting' Logan_

'_Well I would think you would need to work out, your body is perfect ;-)' Jay_

'_That is so not true but thanks.' Logan_

'_I wish I could see you right now because I know that you are blushing and you look so cute when you blush. Meet me at the work out room at noon' Jay_

'_Cant wait, see you soon' Logan_

"What are you smiling about?" James asked

"Nothing" Logan said eating some toast

"So was the party worth it, I hope you got to know a few people" Carlos asked

"I meet most of them last night, a few were to shy to talk but I can't fall in love that fast it's impossible" Logan said being his smart self

"I'm sure it's possible but did you meet anyone that you wanna date?" Carlos asked hopeful

"There were a couple guys I guess. They asked me out so I am going to see where it takes me with them." Logan said

"Is that were you were last night? I bet it was because when you got that text a few minutes ago you were blushing." Kendall said

"Who are they" James asked

"No one important yet, But when I find out who I chose trust me you three will be the first to know" Logan said

"Aww Logie might have a boyfriend" Carlos said in a girly voice.

"Yeah, yeah keep it down. I'm gonna head out, see you guys later" Logan said getting up and leaving the apartment.

Logan was on his way to the gym that the palm woods had when he bumped into Mercedes Griffin.

"What do you want?" Logan said cold

"Where are you going?" Mercedes asked looking around "Are you going to the gym? Well while your there lose some of that fat on your body and get some muscles. No one is going to want you like this" She added making a discussed face.

"Just because I wouldn't date you doesn't mean you can talk to me like that. Oh and for your information there is someone who likes me and he's gorgeous" Logan said smiling

"Well HE must be blind if he likes you. You could have had all this" she said pointing at his body "But no you shoes to suck Dick instead"

"I would rather suck 10 dicks then kiss you once" Logan said walking off

"FAGGOT!" Mercedes yelled at Logan who just kept walking while everyone was staring at him.

After talking to Mercedes Logan was pissed when he met up with Jett.

"Hey" Jett said walking up to Logan.

"Hey" Logan said with an attitude.

"What's wrong baby?" Jett asked with concern in his voice

"Nothing just Mercedes Griffin being a bitch"

"Oh well don't let her bother you" Jett said putting his hand on Logan's chin to make him look at him and then they kissed.

"Jett babe, someone might see us"

"So?" Jett said

"So? You were the one who wanted to keep us a secret plus you know if Kendall found out he would kill both of us" Logan said

"Well then we can't let him find out" Jett said kissing Logan.

"I have never had to sneak around before or hide things from my friends, this is going to end badly" Logan said

"Sometime you have to break the rules. Besides if 'Kendork' finds out he will have to deal with it. I don't plan on hiding you forever" Jett said kissing Logan yet again.

"Good" Logan said

"Let's work out now" Jett said

"What are we gonna do first?"

"Whatever you want to do" Jett said

"Umm how about the treadmill?"

"Sure even though you don't need it" Jett said smiling

"Ha ha, I'm so not muscular. I'm scrawny and I look like a little kid" Logan said

"Well Jett Stetson only dates good looking guys. Ones that look great walking down the red carpet with me. And I have liked you for a while now" Jett grabbed Logan and they started a heated make out session. Just then someone walked into the gym and they pulled apart quickly.

An hour later they decided to leave.

"You wanna come back to my place and watch a movie and make out?" Jett whispered

"Sure id love to" Logan said as they got all of there stuff together a left.

"Have you seen Logan?" Kendall asked

"Nope, not since breakfast" James said

"He was texting someone all morning so I think he may be out with someone" Carlos said

"I wonder who is would be out with" Kendall said thinking.

"Yeah, I think he met someone last night" Carlos said

"Well I'm happy for him, but if he did meet someone last night I wish he would tell me" Kendall said

"I'm sure he will tell us when he's ready" James said

"Yeah I hope so…Hey can you believe Jett was here last night." Kendall said

"I didn't even know Jett was Bisexual."

"I didn't either but we need to go guys because Cam, Lucy and Dak are waiting for us" James said.

Carlos, James and Kendall left to go meet there dates as there movie was gonna start soon. When they get to the lobby Dak grabbed Carlos' hand.

"Dak you know we can't do this in public" Carlos said

"Well I don't think it's fair that Kendall and James get to hold there girlfriend's hands but I can't even tell people that we are dating. It just not fair I want to be able to hold your hand when we want to." Dak said disappointed.

Carlos grabbed Dak's hand and walked out of the palm woods to get to the Big Time Rush mobile.

"Wow I hurt" Logan said when they got back to Jett's apartment

"Once you start working out more then it wont hurt as much"  
"Yeah well I hurt all over."

"What movie do you want to watch?" Jett asked

"No clue, what movies do you have?"

"I have a little of everything, I'll just find out" Jett said getting up and putting in a movie. Then he went back to sit on the couch.

"Here, sit on my lap"

"Huh?" Logan said

"Just do it" Jett said smiling

Logan wasn't sure at first but got up and sat on his lap. Jett started massaging his shoulders.

"Mmmm" Logan said

"Does that feel better?" Jett said

"Well I still hurt but that makes it feel so much better"

"Well don't get used to it, I'm only nice once a week" Jett said smiling.

"Uh Huh I'm sure" Logan said turning around to face Jett "except for me right?" Logan added kissing Jett.

"I don't think I could ever say no to you" Jett said kissing and sucking on Logan's neck.

"Damn you just don't know how long I have been single" Logan said

"I think I have a good idea because I haven't dated in a while either, I was too focused on my career" Jett said leaning back on the couch to admire the quarter size dark purple hickey he left.

"Jett, how long have you liked me?" Logan asked

"I don't know, a while I guess" Jett said as Logan started sucking on his neck.

Logan wasn't very good at giving hickeys as he never did that before so Jett just had a blue-ish bruise on his neck.

Logan then sat back on the couch next to Jett and cuddled while watching a movie.

Logan fell asleep during the movie and Jett thought he looked so cute. He got up and laid Logan down on the couch and covered him up. Jett then went into the kitchen to make dinner. About an hour and a half later Jett woke Logan up.

"Hey sleepy head I made dinner"

"How long was I asleep for? Logan asked yawning.

"Almost 2 hours now" Jett said

"I am so sorry I feel asleep"

"It's not a problem you were tired so I let you sleep. If I didn't want you to sleep I would have woke you up" Jett said smiling.

"You are so sweet; I wish you would show this side of you more often. It's really sexy" Logan said smiling getting up and walked over to the table to eat. Jett pulled out Logan's chair for him and then pushed him in.

"Well thank you but you are the only one to see this side of me well unless you're with Kendork" Jett said smiling. "Logan what's wrong, do you not like chicken and rice" Jett asked smiling now fading.

"No I do like chicken it's just…"

Jett reached over and took a bite of Logan's chicken and a bite of the rice to prove it wasn't poisoned.

"See its fine"

"Thanks and sorry I just get paranoid" Logan said

"Its cool but I really like you Logan I would never hurt you" Jett said blushing.

"They ate dinner and then after Logan washed the dishes.

"Logan I will do those later"

"No its ok, you cooked so I'll clean up its only fair."

"Damn you're so cute" Jett said standing behind Logan wish his arms around his waist.

"Why thank you so are you" Logan said as he finished the dishes." "Well I need to head home, Curfew." Logan said frowning as he didn't want to leave.

"Curfews suck, but will you come see me tomorrow?" Jett said with a huge smile on his face.

"Of course, Ill see you around 3 because I have to go to the studio tomorrow."

They kissed then Logan left. Logan got home with 10 minutes to spare.

"Hey Loges where have you been all day?" Kendall asked

"Just out. I went to the gym then hung out with some friends."

"Oh, well do you wanna hang out at the pool with us tomorrow after we get back from the studio?" Carlos asked.

"Nah its fine, I think I'll just go to the guy again but thanks for the offer." Logan said smiling then walking to his and Kendall's shared room.

"Hey did you guys see that huge hickey on Logan's neck?" Kendall asked.

"It was huge, there was no way to miss it" James said and Carlos Nodded in agreement.

"Now I know for sure that Logan met someone. I'm so happy for him" Carlos said jumping up and down.

"Why didn't he tell us then?" Kendall asked.

"Not sure"

"Well it's late so I'm gonna head to bed night" James said

"Were gonna go to bed too night guys" Kendall said

"Night" Carlos said.

"They all went into there room and then went to bed.

**I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my other story's…I want to make a special thanks to BTRobsession because she wrote a wonderful story about Jettgan and it was what inspired me to write this so thank you…This is my first Jettgan story so please read and review and let me know what you want to be in this story…R&R**


	2. The gym

**Thank you to everyone who is reads my story's…I want to give a special thanks to** _CrazyKAMESFan13_ **because she reads all of my story's and she also review…thanks…also** _Annabellex2_ **and** _LabRat3000_ **and **_LoganHendersonismine98 __**for reading this story.**_

**Chapter 2 **

Logan was sitting in his bedroom while everyone was eating breakfast Texting. Kendall walked into the bedroom.

"Hey Logan what are you doing?"  
"Just texting a friend."  
"Oh well I was wondering something" Kendall said

"What is it"  
"I was wondering if you started seeing someone like from the party"

"Well I did meet a few of people at that party and I have hung out with them why?"

"Well you have a huge ass hickey on your neck" Kendall said

"Oh that…I was just messing around with some friends"

"Right" Kendall said

"Hold that thought I have to use the bathroom" Logan said

Logan got up to use the bathroom but left his phone on his bed. Kendall knew it was wrong but he still debated if he should look at the phone or not. He decided that he should look at it but he didn't have a lot of time.

'_I can't wait to see you again, you and that sexy body of your. GOD your body its perfect' Jay_

"Jay…Who's Jay?" Kendall said out loud. Kendall then heard footsteps coming closer to the door so he through the phone back on the bed and went and sat on his own bed. Logan came back into the room and laid on his bed and grabbed his phone and started texting again.

"Hey Logan who's Jay?"

"Umm…Just a friend" Logan said with a huge smile on his face. "Wait you went through my phone, Oh my GOD nosey much?" Logan said angrily.

"Sorry but you have been really distracted by your phone lately and I wanted to know why" Kendall said

"What is on my phone is none of your business" Logan said even madder

"Sorry" Kendall said

"You had no right to go through my phone; I can't believe you would invade my privacy like that"

"Well I was losing my best friend and I wanted to know why"

"Whatever, just…don't do it again" Logan said and Kendall hugged him and then left the room.

When Kendall got out to the living room Carlos and James were playing video games. Kendall sat on the couch and sighed. The boys paused there game to check on there friend.

"What's wrong Kendall?" Carlos asked

"Well I looked at Logan's phone while he was in the bathroom and he definitely met someone. His name is Jay." Kendall said

"Who's Jay?" James asked

"No clue, But we are going to find out"

"No Kendall I do not want any part in spying on Logan" Carlos said

"Sorry dude same here" James says

"Do you think Cam or Lucy or Dak will help me?"

"No but it doesn't hurt to ask"

Later that day Camille, Lucy and Dak came over and as soon as they got there Kendall attacked them with questions.

"Kendall were not helping you spy on your friends, it's not right" Camille said and Dak and Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Sorry man…if I see anything ill let you know" Dak said

Camille, James, Carlos, Dak and Lucy all left the apt.

Kendall sat on the couch sighing in Defeat.

"I guess I'll just have to wait" Kendall thought out loud.

"Wait for what?" Logan said coming out of the bedroom.

Kendall's head shot up at hearing Logan's voice. Logan was walking into the kitchen waiting for an answer.

"umm…Just waiting for everyone to come back to the apartment." Kendall said coming up with the first lie he thought of.

"Oh" Logan said as he opened a bottle of water.  
Well I'm gonna head out, I'll see you later" Logan said walking over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked

"I don't know yet maybe the gym or the park" Logan said

"The gym? Since when do you go to the gym?"

"I don't know I was bored the other day so I went to the gym and I actually liked it" Logan said smiling. Kendall noticed the smirk on his face and when to say something until Logan left the apartment.

Logan went straight to the gym making sure no one seen him go in. After about an hour and a half Logan and Jett went up to Jett's place but went in separate directions to get there.

"Hey Logan I'm gonna make us some dinner ok?" Jett said

"Sureee" Logan said sarcastically because he did not want to eat because he was told he's chubby.

Logan was standing on the other side of the counter While Jett made dinner and they talked. When dinner was ready Logan set the table. Logan picked at his food until he saw Jett watching him then he ate. When they were done with dinner Logan washed the dishes while Jett found a movie to watch. Logan snuck into the bathroom and turns the water on so that Jett wouldn't here him purging. Logan washed his mouth out and then went out to sit with Jett on the couch.

"Hey beautiful" Jett said when Logan sat down.

"Hey"

"You know…you don't have to do my dishes every time you eat over here" Jett said.

"I'm just used to it plus you made dinner its only fair that I do the dishes after" Logan said

"What's wrong?" Jett asked worried

"Nothing…well…you called me Beautiful and well…I'm not"

"I think you are" Jett said

"I'm scrawny and have zero muscle and there are a hundred guys here that look so much better than me" Logan said sad

"But the thing is you have something they don't"

"Oh and what is that?" Logan asked

"Me…your gorgeous Logan don't think like that…plus I like you just the way you are" Jett said

"Thanks"

"Your welcome, anything for you love" Jett said kissing Logan on the cheek then bringing him in to cuddle.

Halfway through the movie Logan checked his watch.

"We are going to have to watch the rest of the movie tomorrow, I have to get home" Logan said

"I'll miss you" Jett said kissing Logan

"I'll miss you more"

"That is not possible, but I'll see you tomorrow when we both get home from work. I'm gonna text you every chance I get" Jett said kissing Logan again but this time with more passion

"Bye" Logan said

"Bye gorgeous" Jett said as Logan was leaving.

Logan got home 5 minutes before curfew. When he walked in the door he heard the boys talking.

"Where do you think Logan's is" Kendall asked

"Well I heard he was at the gym all day and when he left he was walking with Jett." James said not taking his eyes off the video game.

Logan froze at the mention of Jett's name.

"Hey guys I'm home" Logan said opening and shutting the door again this time louder.

"Are you hungry dear?" Momma Knight asked Logan when she heard him come in.

"No thank you I got food while I was out, but thanks anyways" Logan said as his phone vibrated.

"_I miss you already' Jay_

'_I miss you too :-( 'Logan_

'_Well I'm gonna head to bed, I just wanted to tell you goodnight' Jay_

'_Awww goodnight' _

'_Night gorgeous' Jay_

Logan was blushing and then put his phone back into his pocket.

"Well I'm going to bed since we have to be up early" Logan said going into his bedroom.

The next day they all had to be up at 7 in the morning to be at the studio by 8.

"Logan get out of the bathroom, we have to use it too" Carlos yelled

"I'm almost done." Logan yelled back

Logan flushed the toilet and the left the bathroom.

"There the bathroom is all yours" Logan said with a hand gesture pointing at the bathroom.

When everyone was ready they left for the studio. They all hopped into the Big Tim Rush mobile and headed to the studio. When they walked into the studio they were about 10 minutes early but Gustavo started yelling right away.

"DOGS, DANCING NOW!"

All of the boys went into the dance studio where Mr. X was. Logan was on his phone all day.

"Logan get off the phone and pay attention" Mr. X yelled

"Yeah, yeah one sec ok?" Logan said not taking his eyes off his phone.

Gustavo walked over to Logan and took his phone mid text.

"No no no no give that back"  
"it's a distraction" Gustavo said

"Please I promise ill pay attention" Logan begged

"Fine but I don't want to see it out again. Take a 15 minute break" Gustavo said going to his office.

Logan ran to the break room and called Jett.

'Well hello gorgeous' Jett said answering his phone.

'Hello, oh I only have 15 minutes' Logan said

'That's ok, I'm just glad that I get to here your beautiful voice.'

'Awww you're so sweet. What are we gonna do tonight?'

'I was thinking about making a romantic dinner for you tonight' Jett said

'Well I think that would be great. I'm gonna go to the gym before I come over would you like to join me?'

'Of course, I'll meet you down there.'

'Great I'll see you later' Logan said

'Bye baby'

'Bye' Logan said hanging up the phone.

Logan put his phone back into his pocket and went back to the studio.

"Are you done fooling around now?" Gustavo said

"Yeah"

"Get back to work"

A long 2 hours later Gustavo let them leave.

"You guys did a great job once you focused. You may leave now"

"Yes" Logan screamed running out of the building and straight to the Big Time Rush mobile.

"Kendall cant you drive any faster?" Logan said from the back seat.

"Not unless you want me to get a ticket."

Once they got to the palm woods Logan jumped out of the car and started running for apartment 2J.

"Logan slow down" Carlos yelled trying to catch up.

"Cant, Need to get home and change" Logan said running up the stairs because he didn't want to wait for the elevator.

Once all the boys were in the apartment they started talking.

"Logan why are you in such a hurry?" Kendall asked

"I'm going to the gym today"

"What is it with you and going to the gym lately?" James asked

"Yeah you hate the gym. You always said it was pointless." Carlos said

"Well I changed my mind" Logan said

Once Logan was cleaned up and changed he got his shoes on and was ready to leave.  
"Hey Logan would you like some company?" James asked

Logan looked horrified because Jett was going to be there but he didn't want to seem suspicious.  
"Um sure, you can come if you want to but…you don't half to." Logan said

"Well I need something to do while Camille is gone so I'll just go to the gym with you." James said

"Well I'm ready just let me use the bathroom."

Logan didn't have to use the bathroom he just needed to text Jett.

'_Hey babe, James insists on coming to the gym with me. Sorry we can't be alone' Logan_

'_That's fine. But your mine later though' Jay_

'_See you soon'_

"I'm ready, lets go" Logan said coming out of the bathroom.

"See you two later." James said to Carlos and Kendall.

Once they got to the palm woods gym Logan froze.

"Logan are you ok?" James asked

"Huh? Ohh ummm yeah I'm great." Logan said smiling staring at Jett.

"So I guess we will work out now," James said

Logan and James both went for the treadmills. They turned there machine's on and started walking. Just then Jett walked over.

"Well if it's not Kendorks friends"

"Shut up Jett and leave us alone." James said

"No I think ill just stand here and watch you two make fools of yourselves"

"Your suck a loser Jett, Now leave us alone" James said again.

"Whatever I got better things to do then sit here with you losers."

"Whatever" Logan said

"At lease working out is going to help me…there's nothing to make you look better." Jett said walking away.

As Jett walked away he winked at Logan and then slapped his ass when James wasn't looking. Logan looked over at Jett. Jett pointed to his eyes then made a heart shape with his hands and then pointed at Logan. Logan started blushed and wasn't paying attention and he fell off the treadmill.

"Oh my GOD Logan, are you ok?" James said getting off and running over to Logan.

"Yeah I'm fine sorry" Logan said as James went back to his machine. Logan looked over at Jett as he got up and Jett mouthed 'So cute' while shaking his head. Later that day Logan told Momma Knight that he was going to stay at a friend's house and she let him. Logan then walked over to Jett's place and Knocked on the door.

"Hey baby" Jett said as he opened the door.

"Hey, I can stay over because it's Friday"

"Awesome" Jett said letting Logan in.

Logan and Jett ate dinner and then watched a movie and then went to bed.

*2 weeks later*

Jett and Logan were at the Gym talking.

"So we have been dating for 2 weeks today" Jett said smiling

"I know" Logan said

"2 weeks and I'm already in love with you"  
"Same here" Logan said kissing Jett on the cheek.

"How is it that we have been together for 2 weeks already and no one knows it me that your with"  
"We must be good at hiding things" Logan said kissing Jett passionately.

Just then Camille and Lucy were walking by the gym and seen Logan and Jett kissing.

"Oh my GOD, Cam look" Lucy said pointing into the window in the gym.

"Oh my GOD, so Jett is the guy Logan met" Camille said shocked

Lucy pulled Camille with her away from the door.

"We are not telling anyone, when Logan is ready he will tell people"

"Yeah I guess your right"  
Lets go we are meeting the boys for Dinner" Lucy said as her and Camille went to the boys apartment where the boys were cooking them dinner. Kendall, James and Carlos didn't know how to cook but told Camille, Lucy and Dak they could and when the girls got there Dark was trying to fix there mess. Everyone started laughing at the boys because it was impossible to screw up spaghetti.

**Sorry if this chapter sucked…I tried hard to not make it suck. There will be Jettgan smut and some secrets come out. Please Read and Review. Let me know what kind of stuff you would like to see happen.**


	3. Special Dinner

Chapter 3

Special Dinner

Logan and Jett were at Jett's apartment talking.

"Logan we have been dating for 6 months now I really just want to take you out to dinner as my boyfriend." Jett said

"Jett I just don't think that I am ready for that just yet."

"Logan" Jett half yelled half whined

"Jett I love you and you know that and everyone knows that I am gay so it's not that either it's just that I don't think people will accept US." Logan said sadly.

"I want the world to know that 'I Jett Stetson love my wonderful and gorgeous boyfriend Logan Mitchell'"

"Fine I guess it will be ok" Logan said

"Yay be ready by 7 ok? Jett said

"Ok" Logan said

That night Logan and Jett were both ready to leave at 7 to go out to dinner. Once they got to the restaurant Logan had second thoughts.

"Jett this place is really fancy are you sure about this?" Logan asked

"Yes I'm sure. I love you Logan and nothing is too good for my man." Jett said then kissed Logan on the cheek before taking his hand in his and walking into the restaurant.

"Hello Mr. Stetson your table is ready, follow me please" The host said

"You made reservations?" Logan whispered.

"Yeah it takes along time to get in here I had these reservations for a month." Jett said smiling.

When they said down and ordered Logan got confused.

"A month? You knew I would be ok with us going out?" Logan asked

"I was hoping you would come out with me" Jett said smiling huge.

Once there food came they both started eating.

"Jett this is so nice thank you" Logan said smiling

"Your welcome" Jett said looking at his watch.

When they were done eating dinner the waiter came and brought them dessert, chocolate cake and said they were ready.

"What is he talking about?" Logan asked confused

"Logan I know that we have only been together for 6 months but I love you so much" Jett asked

"I love you too Jett"

"I will totally understand if you say 'no' but I don't want to spend a moment of my life without you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Jett said as he got in front of Logan and got down on one knee. He grabbed a small box from his pocket and held it out in front of him "Logan Mitchell will you marry me?" Jett added opening up the box to show Logan the Silver ring with 3 diamonds in it.

"Jett-"

"Ill totally understand if you say 'no'"

"Jett it's gorgeous" Logan said with wide eyes. "Yes Jett Yes…Yes ill marry you" Logan added jumping up and down.

Jett grabbed the ring out of the box and slipped it on Logan's left ring finger. Logan started crying.

"Oh baby don't cry"

"I-I'm sorry I just never thought I would get this far in life. Just 6 months ago I was telling Carlos that I was giving up on dating because no one would ever love me": Logan said teary eyed

"Well I'm glad you didn't give up because I love you very much and I am so glad that you are in my life" Jett said standing up and kissing Logan. Jett went back to his seat and the waiter came over.

"Congratulations Mr. Mitchell" The waiter said. "Dessert is on us" He added leaving the check.

Jett and Logan ate there cake, paid the bill and left. They went back to the palm woods and were holding hands through the lobby. Camille walked up to them smiling.

"Hey guys I see you're not hiding anymore"

"Wait…you knew?" Logan said shocked.

"Yeah…about 6 months ago Lucy and I saw you two kissing in the gym."  
"Really, why didn't you guys say anything?" Jett asked

"It wasn't our place to say anything" Camille said

"Well thank you Camille but were going to be out to the public now so you don't have to keep it a secret anymore" Logan said

"Well I am happy for you guys, good luck" Camille said walking away.

"Let's go babe" Jett said grabbing Logan's hand and getting into the elevator.

Once they got to Jett's place Jett opened the door and Logan pushed Jett up against the door kissing him.

"You look so sexy Logan" Jett said to his unsuspecting boyfriend.

"Really?"  
"Totally"

"I think its time Jett" Logan said

Jett went over to Logan and kissed him, but this kiss was not normal, no, not at all. You could feel the passion and the lust for one another. "Jett, I want you so much right now, show me you love me" seconds later, Logan's clothes were flying all over the room; he was down to his plaid boxers. "Are you sure you want this?" Jett asked his boyfriend with concern. Logan looked at Jett and said "give it to me baby."

Logan's cotton shield was immediately removed, and he moaned to the sudden chill, "You see something you like?" Logan said Jett shook his head yes and soon to be replaced by his boyfriend's mouth. "AH SHIT!" Logan screamed, Jett had an amazing tongue, no doubts about that.

Jett then removed his clothes, and he had a HUGE cock. "One more time Logan, are you sure you want this?" He got his answer by Logan sucking him off.

After his member was nice and wet, Logan turned around and said one more time "give it to me baby." Jett then prepared Logan. Then shoved his dick up Logan's ass. "SHIT" said Logan. He then twitched his hips, signaling that Jett could move. Jett then pulled his cock out slightly, only to shove it back in, he did this over and over again, deserving moans and screams from Logan.

"I'm gonna fucking cum" said Logan. "Is that so?" Jett sped up, and fucked harder and harder until "Jett!" Logan covered himself with his cum.

Jett though was still going harder, and harder until he screamed "Logie!" Jett spewed cum out everywhere.

They laid there for a little while until Jett said "I love you so much." "I love you too bab-" he was interrupted by a passionate kiss from his sexy ass boyfriend.

Logan then fell asleep after there long night. Before Jett when to sleep he leaned over to the side of the bed and grabbed Logan's phone and sent a text to Carlos.

'Hey Carlos I have been studying all night and I'm tired so I'm gonna sleep over at a friends will you let mamma knight know for me please' Logan

'Sure think loges Night' C

Jett put Logan's phone on the nightstand next to his bed and pulled Logan closer to him and then he fell asleep.

The next morning Jett woke up to Logan cursing under is breath while running around.

"Logan baby calm down its Saturday and 7am lay back down" Jett said sleepily

"I can't Mamma Knight is going to kill me" Logan said quickly

"No she wont I text Carlos last night from your phone and said you were staying at a friends house cause we were studying and she was ok with it. Here look" Jett said handing Logan his phone.

Logan grabbed the phone from Jett and read the messages and was shocked…"Ok then I guess I will come back to bed then" Logan said removing his jeans and climbing back into the bed next to Jett.

"Come here baby" Jett said holding his arms out for Logan to come closer.

When Logan woke up for the day it was about 9:30 in the morning. Logan looked around and Jett wasn't in bed and there cloths were not on the floor anymore. Logan got up and walked over to Jett's closet and grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans. After Logan was dressed he walked out to the living room to find Jett who was in the kitchen. Logan smelled Bacon.

"Hey baby you want some breakfast" Jett said before he turned around to see Logan standing there. "Damn baby, you look so hott in my clothes. You can wear them whenever you want when you move in, we will share them" Jett said smiling as he walked over to Logan and kissed him.

"Wait…when I move in?"  
"Well I was thinking that since we are engaged now and out of school that we could live together. It would be so much easier if you move in here and it's just the 2 of us instead of all of us together plus I would rather Kendall now kill me." Jett said as he was finishing up breakfast.

"So in two day we went from boyfriends to engaged to living together, wow" Logan said

"Yeah, I want to star our lives together now…I want to be with you forever and I want to get married and have kids and everything."

"Wow Jett that sounds so amazing but I need to tell Mamma Knight and the guys that we are together." Logan said

After Logan and Jett ate there Breakfast Logan started doing the dishes.

"So when are you going to tell everyone"

"Not sure, maybe on Friday because we have a whole week off and it will be easier on then when they have time to think away from me" Logan said

"But that is still 3 days away" Jett whined

"I know but I have to work the next 2 days and if I tell them Friday I can start moving in on Saturday and they will have time to think about this…I really don't want to be there for Kendall to yell at me I would rather tell him when I will be leaving." Logan said

"Ok I guess that sounds good. What about the media?" Jett asked

"Well Gustavo and the media will have to deal with the fact that I am gay and I always have been. I love you and I am not going to hid you from anyone. I want the world to know that we are together no matter what anyone has to say about it." Logan said as he was finishing up the dishes.

"You are so cute doing the dishes" Jett said

"I'll be able to do them mote once I move in" Logan winked.

When Logan was done with the dishes he went to the bathroom because he needed to throw up. He has been waiting till after dishes because he doesn't think Jett will be able to know what is going on. Logan came out of the bathroom whipping the mouthwash off his mouth.

"I need to head home now" Logan said

"Don't go now" Jett said

"I have to. I promise that I will be back later ok?" Logan said

"Ok fine" Jett said hugging Logan tight to him. "I love you baby" Jett added

"I love you too Jett" Logan said Kissing Jett

Logan left Jett's place and went back to apartment 2j. Logan took his key out and unlocked the door. Carlos and Dak were sitting in the couch with James and Camille watching a movie. Kendall came out of the kitchen.

"Where were you all night?"

"A friends house studying"

"Where are your books then?" Kendall asked

"Still over at his place. I'm going back over there later to study" Logan said nervously as he hated lying to his best friends.

James, Camille, Carlos and Dak all got off the couch and walk over to Kendall and Logan.

"Whose clothes are you wearing?" James asked

"Those look like Jett's clothes" Dak said confused.

"Jett?" Kendall said loud

Logan put his hands up in defeat "No I-"

"What is that?" Carlos asked pointing at the ring that was on Logan's hand.

"Looks like an engagement ring" Camille said grabbing Logan's hand to look at it closer.

"Logan what are you not telling us?" Kendall asked.

"Fine, I have been dating someone since the party 6 months ago and he is super sweet and super nice and I love him a lot. He asked me to marry him last night at dinner because he loves me also and…I said yes."

"Who is it?" Carlos asked clearly excited while Camille and Logan exchanged a look.

"It's…umm…Jett" Logan said nervously

"As in Jett Stetson?" James asked

"Yeah Jett Stetson."

"You have got to be kidding right? You are totally joking right? I mean you said sweet and nice and that is NOT Jett?" Kendall said

"Yes Jett Stetson, he is super nice and I really so love him. He asked me to move in with him and I also told him yes." Logan said

"You can't be serious about this Logan" Kendall said angrily.

"Yeah I am" Logan said with a dreamy look in his eye. Logan then started skipping to his room humming to himself the whole way.

When Logan got to his room he shut the door and immediately took his phone out to text Jett.

'I told them' Logan

'Really?' Jay

'Yeah and I was right Kendall is pissed' Logan

'He will just have to get over it :- )' Jay

'I'm going to go talk to Mamma Knight and then your gonna help me move my stuff right?' Logan

'Of course ill be there in 20 ok?' Jay

'Ok see you soon' Logan

'See you soon baby' Jay

Logan but his phone in his pocket and then left his room. He walked over to Mamma Knights room and knocked on her door. He took a deep breath as he is nervous. The door opened and she was standing right there in front of him.

"Hello I was wondering if I could come in…we kind of need to talk." Logan asked

"Sure sweetie, come in" Logan walked in and sat in a chair she had in her room, "What did you need to talk about?" She added.

"Well Carlos had a small get together for me 6 months ago while you and Katie were in Minnesota. It was so I could meet someone because I was kinda moping around because I was the only one that was single. Well I actually meet someone at that par…small get together and we have been together ever since. I was happy at first because3 I never thought that I would mean anyone that I would fall in love with but when I actually did fall in love with him it was so much better. He loves me too and I don't want to lose him" Mamma Knight cut him off as she noticed the ring on his hand.

"Logan is this…"  
"Yes Ma'am he asked me to marry him at dinner last night and also asked me to move in with him and I said yes to both."

"Well you are 18 now so you can move out but before you do may I meet your boyfriend or fiancé?"

"Of course you can meet him he is going to help me move so he will be here in about 10 minutes now." Logan said

"Ok I will be in my room just let me know"

"Will do Mamma Knight"

Logan left the room and when to his and when he walked in Kendall was in there.

"Oh Hi" Logan said

"Hi…what were you talking to my mom about?'

"Moving out…Making sure it was ok" Logan said with sad eyes.

"Oh…I didn't think you were serious" Kendall said in a low voice looking at the floor.

"I am…I really like him"

"You know what Logan, I can't tell you who to love but I can tell you that Jett is no good and he is just using you" Kendall yelled

"No he isn't. We have been together for 6 months now."

"Logan you are supposed to be the smart one nit the dumb one. How can you not see it?"

"If he was just using me why would he as me to marry him and move in with him."

"I don't know but I'm sure going to find out" Kendall said as they both heard the door bell.

Logan ran into the living room as James was answering the door.

"What are you doing here?" James said

"I'm here to help Logan move his things" Jett said Very politely

"Hey babe" Logan said walking over to Jett and pulling him into the apartment and shutting the door.

"Hey baby" Jett said leaning over to kiss Logan on the lips.

"Come on babe, I don't have that much just clothes, cosmetics electronics and pillows, 2 trips max" Logan said as him and Jett walked to the bedroom.

Carlos when to the bedroom to talk. "You're really moving out?" He whined.

"Yes Carlos I'm really moving out. I'm 18 now and I want to be with Jett. I want to start my life with him and be responsible." Logan said smiling at Jett

"Well I'm glad that you're happy. I told you that you would find someone for you" Carlos said smiling then he walked away.

Carlos walked back out into the living room where Kendall was pacing the floor and yelling.

"How can he like 'Jett' He's so gross" Kendall said gagging himself when saying Jett's name.

"Well I think that being gay is gross but that doesn't make it wrong" James said

"You think I'm gross?" Carlos said when he walked in on the conversation. He had tears falling from his eyes.

James hugged Carlos close to him "Of course not. You're my best friend and I jut think having sex or oral with someone of the same sex is gross not the person who does it. You can't help who you love. Dak is very good to you. He lucky to have found you" James said wiping the tears from Carlos' eyes.

"Thanks but I'm the lucky one. If he wouldn't have kissed me back when then I wouldn't be gay and I would never have been with someone as wonderful as him" Carlos said looking over to Dak

"I love you Carlos"  
"I love you too Dak" Carlos said smiling his tears long forgotten about.

"Seriously though guys, I don't like this one bit" Kendall said still ranting and pacing the floor.

About 20 minutes later Logan and Jett had everything ready to move. Logan walked to Mama Knight's room and knocked on the door. She answered the door immediately.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Mamma Knight, you said you wanted to meet my boy- Fiancé"

"Hello Jett"  
"Hello Miss Knight" Jett said happily

"Even though Kendall says your evil or whatever I'm going to trust you both. You better take care of him Jett" Mamma Knight said sternly.

"Thank you Mamma Knight" Logan said

"Your welcome sweetie"

Logan and Jett went back to his room and grabbed all of his stuff and left the apartment.

"I'm going to make lunch. Will you three be staying as well?"  
"Yes ma'am" Camille Dak and Lucy all said.

"Mom how could you let him go? You can't seriously approve of this"

"Yeah I can, he's 18 now which means that he isn't under my care anymore, if he wants to move out I cant stop him" Mamma Knight said ask she went back to making lunch.

"But its Jett, mom…anyone else would have been ok but it's Jett" Kendall said

"Logan and Jett have been together for 6 months already and they seem to really like each other so just let it go and either be happy for him or done but I cant tell Logan who he can and can not date, I'm sorry"

"Whatever" Kendall said then left the apartment and slammed the door on his way out.

"I'll just stay here" Lucy said

On the way down to the lobby Kendall ran into Jett.

"Oh sorry" Jett said not paying attention to who he bumped into.

"Jett" Kendall yelled and Jett stopped but didn't turn around. "If you hurt Logan so help me GOD I will kill you" Kendall added.

"I knew you wouldn't understand" Jett said walking off but Kendall grabbed his arm and turned him around

"Try me"

"Fine, I love Logan ok. He's gorgeous and so sweet. He has a huge heart and has so much love in it and it's filled with everyone close to him. He cares about me like no one else ever has. I care about him a lot I would never hurt him" Jett explained happily

"Just letting you know not to fuck with me…you hurt Logan I hurt you"

"I understand your concern Kendall I really do but I love him and I hope someday that you will accept that. I just got an extra key from bitters so it's official"

Jett then started to walk off but turned back around.

"By the way I'm the one that wanted to tell people about Logan and I ever since the day we made it official but Logan wanted to keep it a secret because he didn't want to disappoint you." Jett turned back around to leave "Bye Kendall" Jett added

Jett got back to his Apartment and Logan was in the kitchen making a salad.

"Hey baby" Jett said walking over to Logan and putting his arms around his waist and kissing his neck.

"What took you so long?"

"Umm…well Kendall stopped me in the hallway, but don't worry I was nice." Jett said showing off his pearly whites.

"What did he want?" Logan asked worried

"He said if I hurt you that he would kill me, don't worry about it" Jett said shrugging it off.

"I won't…you don't worry about him either he just still doesn't like you. Just give him some time. How could anyone not like you" Logan said kissing Jett on the cheek.

"I love you baby" Jett said

"I love you to babe" Logan said as he finished his lunch.

"Would you like to go out for a bit? I want to show you off to the world?" Jett said smiling.

"Sure but I need to use the bathroom first." Logan said as he made his way to the bathroom.

Jett didn't know why Logan was always in the bathroom. Jett was starting to get worried that something was wrong. He put his ear up to the door to listen in. When he hurt Logan throwing up he opened the door.

"Logan are you ok?"  
"Yeah I'm fine"  
"Then why were you puking?"  
"Stomach hurts"  
"You have been doing that a lot lately" Jett said worried.

Logan Just gave him this look then looked away without saying a word.

"Oh no Logan please tell me that you are not bulimic?" Jett asked very worried.

All Logan did was nod his head. Jett grabbed Logan and made him stand and hugged him close.

"But why Logan?"

"P-people t-think I'm f-fat and ugly, I just wanted to look better for you" Logan said with tears in his eyes.

"Logan look at me. You are the most beautiful and amazing people ever. Don't listen to people when they say that because it isn't true. I love you just the way you are baby" Jett said staring right into Logan's wet eyes.

Jett wiped off all his tears and brought him to the couch. Logan laid on Jett's chest.

"Please stop making yourself sick. Promise me that you will stop?"

"I promise" Logan said sniffling.

"Thank you baby, I can't imagine losing you"

"You will never lose me; I promise that I will stop"

"Thank you" Jett said.

"Your welcome"

Logan and Jett got changed and left to go to the movies as an official couple. Jett and Logan were holding hands and everyone in the lobby was looking at them as they left.

"Well the rest of the world is soon going to find out about us, Are you ready for that?" Jett asked

"I am defiantly ready" Logan said kissing Jett on the cheek.

Jett and Logan walked to the movies. There were people following them taking their pictures. When they got to the theater they had time before there movie started so they posed for some of the pictures. They stared to walk into the theater when Jett stopped them and turned around. Jett held up there linked hands to show off the engagement ring.

They finally went into the theater holding hands and some of the people followed them in.

"Pick anything you want baby" Jett said taking out his wallet.

"I don't want anything" Logan said

"Get something please"  
"Ok I guess I will get a drink"

"I'll get the drink go pick the movie" Jett said ordering a large popcorn a large drink and some nachos hopping to get Logan to eat something without throwing it up.

Jett got the stuff and then walked over to Logan "So what movie did you pick?"

"That new one 'Zombie land"

"Awesome, sounds good."

"Are you Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush?" A girl from behind the counter asked.

"Yeah"

"Oh My Gosh can I have your autograph please?"

"Sure" Logan said blushing.

"Are you two on a date?" She asked

"Yes we are" Jett said

"Awesome" She said

Jett and Logan walked to the theater and sat down.

"Why did you get so much food?" Logan asked

"Just in case you get hungry" Jett said

"Oh, Can I have my cherry icee now please?" Logan asked excited.

"Yep, here"

Jett and Logan watched the whole movie.

"That wasn't even scary" Jett said

"Speak for yourself" Logan said

When they walked out Jett stopped in his tracks when he saw Tad (His body guard).

"Tad? What are you doing here?" Jett asked

"You haven't been on Twitter have you?" Tad asked

"No why?"

"Here, Look" Tad said handing his phone to Jett. "There are about 5 thousand people outside waiting for you two to come out" Tad added.

"Well thank you for coming. We should go out the back" Jett said grabbing Logan and holding him tight as they walk.

"Thanks" Logan said

When Logan Jett and Tad got outside there were some girls that seen them so they ran to Tads car and got in then locked the doors.

"That girl at the counter told everyone" Jett said

"Yeah or she was just excited to meet us" Logan said

"Either way I'm glad that Tad was there"  
"Yeah thank you Tad" Logan said again

"No Problem, that is my job though?"

Tad drove them back to the palm woods and made sure everything was safe before he left.

Logan and Jett walked in to the lobby and everyone was at the pool. James, Camille, Lucy, Kendall, Dak and Carlos all came up to them. James nudged Kendall and he started looking mad.

"Would you both like to stay the night tonight at our place? My mother and Katie are out for the night and we are all going to hang out?" Kendall said through his teeth. Kendall had a pissed look on his face as he looked around to everyone that made him asked them.

"Umm…sure thanks Kendall" Jett said with a smile on his face.

"Ever since you two have been dating you have been so much nicer" Carlos said happily.

"Well it's not like I chose that, Logan just has that effect on me" Jett said smiling over at Logan.

"Well…we will be up in a few; we are going to go get our things." Logan said

Logan and Jett walked up to their apartment holding hands.  
"So I make up a nicer person?" Logan said

"Yeah you do, that is what Love does to some people" Jett said kissing Logan on the cheek.

"I love you" Logan said

"I love you too baby" Jett said kissing Logan again as they opened the door to 3S which is their apartment.

**I thought that I would leave it there and start the next chapter with the sleep over. I have a lot of plans for this story and I plan on making it like 30 or so chapters. I really love this story and hope you all like it to…Read and Review please!**


	4. Big News

Love me Love me chapter 4

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews.**

Jett and Logan went to 3S where there apartment was.

"Baby, when do you wanna get married?" Jett asked

"Well it's only December so I think I wanna wait till April or May when it's nice out. A nice outdoor spring wedding" Logan said

"That sounds great. You can have whatever kind of wedding you want with whatever you want"

"What do you want in the wedding?"

"The only thing I want is to leave the wedding married to you" Jett said kissing Logan.

"You say that like your worried that I'm going to leave you at the alter"

"I sure hope not" Jett said

"Never" Logan said kissing Jett again.

"I'm going to hold you to that" Jett said grabbing the last of there stuff for the sleepover.

"Well we have everything we need so let's go but please don't let the boys get to you"

"Don't worry baby. No matter what happens I will be nice" Jett said as he locked the door behind them.

Jett and Logan walked to apartment 2J Together. When they got there Logan knocked on the door. Kendall came to answer the door.

"Logan you never have to knock, this will always be your home. You on the other hand have to knock" Kendall said as he moves out of the way so Jett and Logan could come in.

"Hey guys" Camille said

"Hey guys, thanks for inviting us" Jett said

"No problem" Carlos said

"You're like family now" James said

"No he's not" Kendall said

"Oh just drop it Kendall, you said you would be nice" Lucy said

"Oh I am being nice" Kendall said looking away from everybody.

"So what are we all going to be doing tonight?" Logan asked

"Well pizza should be here any minute now and we will watch a movie or something. Oh and you get your old bed tonight" James said

"Well we will go put our stuff down and we will be back." Logan said

Jett and Logan when to the bedroom and put there stuff on his old bed.

"I love you Logan" Jett said wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I love you too" Logan said wrapping his arms around Jett's neck.

They kissed for a few minutes without taking a breath.

"Can we tell them about the wedding tonight?" Jett asked

"Sure" Logan said

"I'm going to ask Dak and Carlos to be my best men tonight" Jett said

"I'm going to ask Kendall and Camille" Logan said

"What about James and Lucy?"

"Well James is really good with Fashion so I was thinking he can do wardrobe for both men and the women. And I was thinking Lucy's band could play at the reception"  
"That sounds perfect Logan"

Logan and Jett were kissing when they heard the doorbell ring.

"We should go" Jett said as he grabbed Logan's hand and walking out of the bedroom.

"I love you" Logan said as they were walking down the hallway hand in hand with Jett.

"I love you too" Jett said kissing Logan before they got out to the kitchen.

Kendall and James were setting the pizzas down on the kitchen table when Jett and Logan walked into the kitchen. Everyone was getting up to get Pizza and then sitting in the living room around the coffee table. Once everyone had there food and was sitting down Jett stood up to talk.

"I have an announcement; Logan and I are getting married in April or May we still haven't decided yet. I would like you both" Jett said pointing at Dak and Carlos "To be my best men" Jett added

"And I would like you to have Kendall and Camille to be next to me" Logan said

"What about Luc and I" James asked

"Well we were hoping that you would do wardrobe and help with the look of the wedding since you have great taste and we were hopping Lucy could get her band to play at the reception" Logan said

"Awesome" Both Lucy and James said.

"Thank you so much Logan I would love to be in the wedding with you" Camille said as she got up to hug Logan.

"I can't" Kendall said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Everyone looked over at Logan with sad looks on there face. Logan got up and walked into the kitchen to talk to Kendall.

"Kendall?"

"Logan, I don't wanna talk about it"

"Well just because you don't wanna talk about it doesn't mean that we don't need to talk"

"Fine you want me to talk well I don't support you two getting married do I can not be at the wedding." Kendall said looking away from Logan.

"I'm sorry that you don't approve but I love him and I'm going to marry him. You don't have to agree with the wedding just be there for me."

"I can't be there Logan; I don't think you should marry him"

"I'm sorry you feel that way" Logan said walking out of the kitchen frowning.

Once Logan got back to the living room he had tears in his eyes.

"Were leaving" Logan said grabbing Jett's hand.

"Logan we should talk" Jett said taking Logan into the bedroom." We will be back" Jett said to everyone else.

Once Logan and Jett got into the bedroom they shut and locked the door so no one could come in. Logan started full on sobbing.

"Baby what happened?"

"K-Kendall s-said he won't be at the w-wedding because he doesn't approve of us getting married. He doesn't want me to be with you" Logan said while crying.

"Baby don't let that bother you there is still 5 months till the wedding he will come around by then."

"I h-hope s-soo" Logan was still crying.

"He will if I have to make it happen myself. I will do anything for you and if you want Kendall at the wedding then Kendall will be at the wedding." Jett said

"T-thank you"

"Like I said anything for you" Jett said.

Logan finally calmed down and then fell asleep. Jett got up and laid Logan down on the bed and covered him up. Jett kissed him on the forehead and then left the room.

"Where's Logan?" Camille asked

"In the bedroom, he cried himself to sleep" Jett said

"I hope he feels better" Carlos said

"I'm sure he will be fine, he just needs some sleep" Jett said

"The next morning Logan and Jett left before everyone else got up.

2 weeks later it was Christmas. Logan and Jett were invited to spend Christmas at 2J by Mamma Knight.

"Mom no, don't invite Jett."

"I invited Logan, Logan and Jett are together so he is invited as well"

"I hate this, why did he have to fall in love with Jett. I would have been ok with him

loving anyone else" Kendall said huffing and puffing.

"They will be here any minute now so let me finish breakfast. Oh and Kendall I want you

to be nice. I don't want anyone's Christmas ruined.

"Whatever." Kendall said walking away.

There was a knock at the door so Carlos ran to the door to open in.

"Hey Camille, Lucy Come on in"

"Hold the door" Carlos heard Dak say so he held the door open for him.

About 10 minutes later there was another knock at the door. Carlos ran to get it.

"Hey Logan, Jett come in" Carlos said

"Hey guys" Mamma Knight said

"Logan said we were supposed to were our pajamas" Jett said

"Yep it's a tradition" James said

"Where should we put these?" Jett asked

"You can set them on the coffee table. But you guys really didn't have to buy everyone

a gift." Mamma Knight said.

"Yes we did, you guys have been my family for the last 3 years and Jett wanted to thank

everyone for being so nice" Logan said

"Well your family now to Jett" Mamma Knight said

"Thank you" Jett said.

They all ate breakfast fast because Katie was bugging everyone to hurry up because she

wanted to open up presents.

"Katie stop yelling were done." Kendall said

Everyone got really nice gifts Jett and Logan got Carlos a new helmet that was blue and

green. They got James Cuda hair gel. Jett got Kendall 3 new Beanies. Camille got a part

in a movie thanks to Jett. Lucy got a new amp as hers broke last month. Jett knew Dak

and knew that he wanted to get an expensive promise ring for Carlos so Jett paid half

for it without Dak knowing and gave it to him. They gave Katie 80 dollars which she

loved. Jett hand pick out an expensive jacket he thought Mamma Knight would love.

"Wow thank you guys" Mamma Knight said

"Jett picked it out. He said you would love it" Logan said

"I do love it, thanks Jett"

"You're all welcome for your gifts but I'm not done yet. This is for you Logan" Jett

said as he handed Logan his gift. Logan was so surprised to see what was in it.

"Oh my GOD Jett I love it thank you" Logan said then hugged Jett for getting him

a 100 year old medical book.

"Your welcome, it was expensive but when I saw it I knew you had to have it."

Jett said smiling.

"Well hers your gift" Logan said giving Jett his gift.

"Oh my GOD Logan I love it. I tried getting it on eBay but I was outbid at the last

minute" Jett said

"Yeah I know, that person was me. I just wanted to get it for you"

"A mirror?" Kendall said confused

"Not just any mirror, this mirror is worth 3000 dollars. It belonged to Marilyn Monroe

and there is even proof." Jett said

"Wow that is so cool" Camille said looking at the mirror

"It was on eBay for 300 that is why I wanted it even more" Jett said

"Thank you everyone for the gifts. If you two want to come back for Christmas dinner

you're welcome to join us." Mamma Knight said.

"Thank you, we will be back tonight" Jett said

"This was great Mamma Knight thank you. My mom died when I was 6 and my dad

always worked so I never had a Christmas like this since I was 6" Jett said

"Well your family now so you are welcome here anytime"

"Thank you" Jett said hugging Mamma Knight

After Christmas dinner Logan and Jett went home.

"I like your family Logan"

"Thanks me too. I wouldn't know what to do without them"

"Let go to bed baby" Jett said

Logan and Jett when into the bedroom and got into the bed as they already has there

Pajamas on.

2 Months Later

Logan was in the bathroom for the 3rd time that week.

"Logan baby are you ok?" Jett asked

"No?" Logan said it like a question as he didn't know if he was ok or not.

"Logan please tell me that you are not making yourself sick again"

"No I'm seriously sick Jett" Logan said

Jett opened the door to check on Logan and Logan was throwing up again.

"You're seriously not doing this on purpose?" Jett asked

"Yeah this isn't on purpose"

"Then let me take you to the Doctor then. This has been going on too long"

"Sure, I know it isn't the flu cause the flu doesn't last this long" Logan said

Jett went to get dressed while Logan finished up in the bathroom.

"You ready baby?"

"Yeah lets go, I need to find out what is wrong with me" Logan said as him and Jett

walked down to the car and drove to the Doctors.

"What the hell is taking so long?"

"Logan we have only been here for 45 minutes and the Doctor left 20 minutes ago to

check the results don't worry" Jett said

"We should have the results by now" Logan said pacing the room.

After 20 minutes of trying to calm down he was finally happy to see the Doctor.

"Logan" The Doctor said when he walked into the room.

"Yeah, please tell me what's wrong with me"

"Well the thing is, we can't find anything abnormal with any of the test that we ran. We

are going to run more test and we will call you if we find anything" The Doctor said

"How can you not know what is wrong with me?"

"Every test came out normal but we are going to run a few more"

"Ok well thank you" Logan said

"If we find anything we will call you ok?"

"Ok" Logan said as him and Jett left the Doctors office.

For the next week Logan was getting sick and he was getting mad because he still didn't

know why. Logan was sitting at home waiting for the phone call while Jett was at work.

He waited and waited and waited but no call. Finally the phone rang and it was Doctor

Longs office.

"Hello?" Logan said

"Hello can I please speak with Mr. Mitchell?"

"This is him"

"Well I have the results to the test. We did every test we could do and there was only 1

that was abnormal well not abnormal but different."

"Just tell me what is wrong with me please"

"Mr. Mitchell you are pregnant"

"What?"

"You're pregnant Mr. Mitchell"

"How?"  
"Well I would like to make sure my accusations are right so is it possible for you to come in today?"

"Yes I can be there in 10 minutes"

"Ok, just ask for me at the front desk when you get here"

"Ok thank you" Logan said then hung up the phone and left wasting no time.

When Logan got to the Doctors office he parked and ran in.

"I need to see Doctor Long right away" Logan said out of breath from running.

The nurse at the desk paged the Doctor to come right away. The Doctor came around the

corner to meet Logan.

"Hello Logan, please follow me"

Logan and the Doctor walked to a room with a lot of machines.

"Get on the bed and lift up your shirt please"

Logan did as he was told. The Doctor squirted the Gel on his stomach then put the

transducer on his belly and moved it until he saw a little blob which was his baby.

"Theres the baby" The Doctor said pointing at the screen.

"Oh my GOD" Logan said looking at the screen.

"Is that a good Oh my GOD or a bad oh my GOD?"

"I…don't know"

"Well I'm going to give you a picture and some options. There are 3 pamphlets one on abortion, one on adoption and one on raising a child. I need to know what you decided in a month because abortion isn't an option after 2 and half months."

"So that means I'm a month pregnant?"

"Yes you are, here is your ultrasound picture."

"Thank you" Logan said

"You can clean up now" The Doctor said

Logan took the picture and pamphlets and then cleaned up. Logan drove home thinking

about his options.

Logan pulled up to the palm woods and parked the car but stayed in the car to look at the

Pamphlets. Logan decided on abortion so he wouldn't have to tell Jett he was a freak. He

called the abortion clinic number.

"Hello, family abortion clinic how can I help you?"

"My name is Logan Mitchell and I need an appointment."

"Sorry sir but is the appointment for you?"

"Yes Mam"

"Ok then, how far along are you?"

"1 month"

"We like to make appointments farther way so that you have time to think if this is what

you really want, so how about next month March 14th"

"Sound good, thank you"

"Your welcome"

Logan hung up the phone and had to think of a way to hid this from Jett.

'Jett's gonna hate me if he find out' Logan thought.

Logan went up to his and Jett's apartment and sat on the couch thinking. He didn't

know what to do. Should he tell Jett about this or just get the abortion and not

Tell Jett.

2 weeks later and Logan was still getting sick and it was worrying Jett.

"Logan baby are you ok?"

"Yeah"

"Did you ever get a call from the Doctor?"

"Yeah he told me it was just the flu and wont last long"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I will be ok" Logan said

Jett left for work so Logan decided to go down to the lobby and get a smoothie.

When he was sitting in the lobby he started crying.

"Logan?"

"H-hey Camille"

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing i-im fine" Logan said between sobs.

"Lets go to my place and talk, come on" Camille said

"Ok"

"Ok now that we are along tell me what is wrong"

"It so horrible, I can't tell you or anyone" Logan said crying harder.

"Logan you're my best friend, you know you can tell me anything"

"Y-you c-cant tell any-one"

"I wont I promise"

"I found out 2 weeks ago that I'm pre…." Logan said the last word quietly

"Your what, I didn't hear you"

"I am now a month and a half pregnant"

"Really?" Camille said confused.

"Yeah I found out 2 weeks ago but…it doesn't matter because in 2 weeks I'm getting an

abortion."

"Wait, what? You can't have an abortion that cruel. Does Jett know?"

"No he doesn't, I didn't want him to be upset with me" Logan said

"Logan you need to tell Jett. He loves you and you don't know that he will be upset he

could be happy about it" Camille said

"I wanna keep the baby but I just don't think that Jett will want to"

"I think you should talk to Jett because you don't know, he might want to keep the baby.

You guys are in love and getting married, and you know that he said he wanted to start a family with you" Camille said

"Ill talk to him I guess"

"Before your appointment?"

"Yes before my appointment" Logan said

"Thank you Logan"

"Your welcome and thanks for being such a great friend Camille"

"Your welcome but I want you to go home and get some rest. I promise I won't tell

anyone." Camille said hugging Logan.

After the hug Logan left Camille apartment and when home to take a nap. Logan

was sleeping a lot for the next couple of weeks. Jett ended up coming home from work to

fined Logan asleep again. Jett desided to make dinner and watch a movie while waiting for Logan to get up. During the movie Logan's phone rang so Jett answered it.

"Hello?" Jett said

"Hello Mr. Mitchell this is Angie from family abortion clinic I just wanted to remind you

of your appointment tomorrow"

"Actually I would like to cancel the appointment, I changed my mind"

"Ok your appointment is canceled but if you change your mind again you have to call up in the next 2 week or you can no longer get the abortion"

"Thanks but I won't change my mind"

Jett hung up the phone and went to wake Logan up to talk to him.

"Logan baby, wake up we need to talk" Jett said in a really sweet voice.

**I know I shouldn't have left it like that but the next chapter is going to be amazing. **

**Please read and review and let me know what you think. Thank you.**


	5. Telling everyone

Love me Love me

Chapter 5

Logan woke up from a sound sleep and saw Jett. Logan sat up and kissed Jett's cheek. This is going to sound weird but why do you have and appointment tomorrow at an abortion clinic?" Jett asked nicely

"What?" Logan said nervously.

"Angie from family abortion clinic called to remind you for your appointment but I cancelled it. Logan you cant kill a child, even if you did cheat on me" Jett said nice but sadly.

"Cheat…you think I cheated on you? I didn't cheat on you and I didn't get anyone pregnant" Logan said

"Well then I'm confused, I mean why would an abortion clinic call you if you didn't get someone pregnant?" Jett said

"That's because I'm the one that is pregnant Jett" Logan said worried

"Wait, What?" Jett said

"I'm pregnant Jett, 2 months"

"Oh my GOD why didn't you tell me…Wait you were going to get an abortion?"

Logan started crying looking anywhere but at Jett. "I thought you would be mad and think I was a freak so I was going to get the abortion and not tell you" Logan said

"Logan I love you and I would never think you're a freak but I would have been really upset if you got the abortion and not told me about it. Do you want to keep the baby or do you really want the abortion?" Jett asked

"Well just because I want to keep the baby doesn't mean that you want to" Logan said crying.

"Logan baby stop crying please. I told you that I wanted to marry you and start a family.

"Y-you wanna k-keep the baby?"

"Yes Logan we can keep the baby. I love you Logan more than anything"

"I l-love you too Jett" Logan said drying up his tears

"How long have you known that you were pregnant?"

"Only a month, when the Doctor called me last month I thought he was high or something but then I seen the ultrasound picture and I knew"

"Can I see the Picture of our baby?" Jett asked

Logan grabbed the picture from the nightstand next to the bed and gave it to Jett.

"It just looks like a big blob"

"Yeah for now but later on it will look like a baby" Logan said smiling.

"Wow your 2 months pregnant, that's awesome. I can't believe you weren't going to tell me."

"Sorry about that"  
"It's ok, everything is ok now" Jett said kissing Logan on the lips.

Logan was no longer crying just smiling because he was so happy.

"After the wedding you will be 4 months right?"  
"Yeah"

"Well I was thinking that after the wedding we can start preparing the baby's room"

"Really?" Logan said excitedly

"Yeah we will buy a crib and a rocking chair and clothes and a changing table and we can even paint the room, everything we need so that the room is ready when the baby is born."

"Oh my GOD I love you Jett"

"I love you too baby, _both_ of my baby's." Jett said kissing Logan and then rubbing his belly. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Jett added.

"No, it's too early to tell, but we will know at 5 months. We could find out a little earlier but it's rare." Logan said

"I love that you know so much medical stuff" Jett said smiling

"Well I do want to be a Doctor some day so I have to know this stuff" Logan said smiling.

"I'm gonna take a leave from work. I wanna be here to take care of you, both of you"

"The Doctor gave a note for work said I could take time off if I want but don't have to. But this is a high risk pregnancy because I'm a male." Logan said

"Then I think you should take the time off."  
"Since it's a medical reason I will still get paid to be off work. So we can still pay the bills" Logan said smiling

"That's awesome"

"Will you go with me when I tell Gustavo?"

"If you want me to then I will go" Jett said

"Thank you" Logan said kissing Jett.

"What about the media, do you think we should tell them?" Jett asked

"Yessss! I want everyone to know" Logan said

"Me to baby"

"I'm just glad you don't hate me" Logan said

"I could never hate you baby, especial for something that was as much my fault as yours. I love you and I am so happy that were starting a family" Jett said

Logan and Jett kissed and since it was late they went to bed. Jett woke up to a noise and looked over and Logan wasn't there. He looked at the clock and it said 4 am. Jett got up and walked to where he Heard Logan at in the bathroom.

"Hey baby, are you ok?"

Logan didn't talk he just nodded his head.

"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah I'm fine; I think I'm done now. I'm sorry for waking you up"

"It's not your fault, I understand completely" Jett said

Logan rinsed his mouth out with mouth wash then left the bathroom.

"Come on baby, lets go back to bed" Jett said

Jett Grabbed Logan's hand and they walked back to the bedroom together.

"Were going to the Gustavo and the guys in the morning right?"

"Yeah why?"  
"Because they are going to tell us that we are too young and that we are not ready." Logan said sadly.

"Logan are you ready to raise a baby with me?" Jett asked

"YES!"

"I know that I'm ready to raise a baby with you. Don't worry about them, we can do this" Jett said as him and Logan lay back down in the bed.

"Yes we can" Logan said smiling and rubbing his belly.

"Lets get some sleep baby; we have to be up in 3 hours."

Logan was already drifting off to sleep so Jett put his arm under Logan's head and laid Logan's head one his chest and then snuggled up with him and fell asleep.

Jett and Logan woke up at 7 but didn't have to meet Gustavo till 8 30. Jett was cooking breakfast for him and Logan while Logan took a shower and did his business in there.

As Jett was finishing up breakfast there was a knock on the door. Jett walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello Mrs. Knight, please come in" Jett said

"Thank you Jett" Mrs. Knight said walking into the apartment.

"So Mrs. Knight what brings you here this early?" Jett said walking back into the kitchen to put there breakfast on plates.

"Well I always get up with the boys and they had to work today at 8 30 so I was up. But Camille came to talk to me yesterday because she was worried about Logan, may I talk to him?"

"Sure, but you might have to wait a few minutes because he's in the bathroom. See we found out that he's pregnant so every morning he's in the bathroom getting sick."

"Oh, so you know?"  
"Yeah and we couldn't be happier. Were keeping the baby too. After we get married were going make the spare room the baby's room." Jett said happily while setting his and Logan's food on the table.

"That's great" Mrs. Knight said smiling.

"Logan baby, breakfast is done also Mrs. Knight is here to see you" Jett said after knocking on the door.

"I will be right out" Logan said getting the mouthwash and using it.

"Hwy Mamma Knight" Logan said leaving the bathroom.

"Hello Logan, I've missed you. Can we sit down and talk"

"Sure" Logan said and the three of them sat on there couch.

"First off I would like to say this apartment is very nice, you boys did a great job with it. Second, Camille came to talk to me yesterday even though she said she wasn't supposed to because she was very worried about you Logan. She said I knew you best and should talk to you about it."  
"Even though I told her not to tell anyone I knew she would and I guess I was counting on that" Logan said "She did seam very concerned though" Logan added.

"Well I came here to talk to you about the baby but Jett says that he knows about the baby now and you're going to keep it"

"Yeah we talked about it just as I told Camille I would" Logan said

"Well I guess I wrote this speech for nothing but I hope your seeing a Doctor and taking all the right meds" Mamma Knight said

"Yeah I'm seeing a Doctor but he isn't giving me any meds till my next appointment because I didn't know what I wanted to do at my last appointment so he wanted to wait."

"We are really happy about this Mrs. Knight" Jett said holding Logan's hand.

"I'm happy that you guys are happy. I bought you guys this book because I was hopping to change Logan's mind but I didn't have to. It's everything you need to know about while you're pregnant. There is also a chapter on the first year. I'm just glad you came to your senses." Mamma Knight said

"Me too, I actually started crying when I found out Logan was going to have an abortion and wasn't even gonna tell me."

"That is so sad"

"Yeah but I was scared he was going hate me but actually he was very happy and excited to start a family with me." Logan said kissing Jett on the cheek.

"You know I'm here if you need anything…anything at all" Mamma Knight said

"Actually there is something" Logan said

"Anything name it"

"Even though my parents are going to be at the wedding I want you to walk me down the isle."

"Oh Logan, id be honored thank you" Mamma Knight said getting up to huge Logan

"Your welcome" Logan said smiling

"Well you boys need to get going so I'm going to head out. But if you need anything just let me know."

"Well were telling Gustavo that Logan's pregnant and that he can't work while being pregnant." Jett said

"Good luck boys" Mamma Knight said smirking as she left the apartment.

"She took that really well" Logan said

"She's a mother, of course she did. Plus she loves you" Jett said smiling.

"Well Gustavo won't be easy at all. We should get going this could take awhile."

"Ok baby, let's go" Jett said as they left the apartment.

Logan and Jett walk down to the lobby to meet the boys.

"Jett and I are going to drive together, we need to talk to Gustavo" Logan said

"Whatever" Kendall said meanly then turned and walked off.

Logan looked very sad so he and Jett walked out in the other direction.

"He will come around soon baby. Don't get stressed out over it"

"I hope so because I won't be able to get married without him there, he's my best friend or at least I thought he was." Logan said getting into the car.

"If you want him there then he will be there ill make sure of it" Jett said as he was driving to the studio.

When Jett got to the studio he parked then ran to the other side of the car to open Logan's door for him.

"Thank you" Logan said.

"Your welcome" Jett said shutting the door.

"Well I guess its time"

"Yeah it is, don't worry at all ok ill be right there with you" Jett said

"I know but I'm still nervous"

"Don't be, no matter what we will be fine" Jett said as he grabbed Logan's hand and they walked up to Gustavo's office. When they got up there they meet the other 3 boys.

"Why is he here?" James asked confused

"Logan needs to talk to Gustavo and asked me if I would be here for support" Jett said

"Oh" Both James and Carlos said confused.

Kendall knocked on the door to Gustavo's office and he yelled for them to come in.

"Doooogs!" Gustavo Yelled

"What is he doing here?" Gustavo yelled meanly.

"He is here because we need to talk to you Kelly and the boys, it's important" Logan said

"Hurry up we don't have all day"

"Well to start off with, Jett and I are getting married in May and by that time I will be 4 months pregnant" Logan said worried

"And?" Gustavo asked not even looking up from the paper he was writing on.

"Since it's a male pregnancy the Doctor said Logan can not work do to high risk"

Gustavo started laughing looking up at Jett and Logan. "Too bad"

"Well I have a note from the Doctor putting me off work. I can do some singing when I feel alright but no dancing and nothing stressful or too much." Logan said handing Gustavo the Doctors note smiling.

Gustavo handed the note to Kelly for her to look at. "Wellllll" Gustavo said

"It's Legit Logan cant work because he's pregnant" Kelly said putting a note in a file.

"Were keeping the baby also" Logan said

"No your not, I own you dog" Gustavo said as the boys were looking at Logan and Jett being completely silent.

"You don't own me Gustavo. Weather you like it or no Jett and I are getting married and keeping our baby." Logan said smirking

"I can't stop you from marring someone and I can stop you from living where you want but I can and will no let you keep the baby" Gustavo said

"First off you do not own Logan or me and it's my baby too and I'm keeping it and since we live together you can stop Logan from keeping it as if you could anyways. The parents have the right to keep a baby or not, not the managers."

"Whatever, if this baby gets in the way then your going to work longer and harder hours goodbye" Gustavo said shooing them off.

Logan and Jett left the room but heard someone behind them.

"Wait" James said as him and Carlos followed them out into the hallway so they turned around.

"Are you really pregnant?" Carlos asked

"Yeah, 2 month" Logan said handing them the ultrasound picture of there baby then rubbing his belly.

"I think that awesome you know" James said

"Yeah I think that is so cool" Carlos said

"Thank you guys"

"I really am happy for you guys, we need to get together and hang out more" James said

"That sounds great. Oh and please don't tell Dak he doesn't know yet and I want to tell him" Jett said

"Of course, he's your best friend he would like to here it from you" Carlos said

"We are going out to get some lunch then head home we will see you guys later" Jett said as he grabbed Logan's hand and they walked out.

"Come by anytime" Jett yelled back to James and Carlos.

"Dogs!" They all heard Gustavo yell.

"Is he always like that?" Jett asked as they got outside.

"Yeah pretty much" Logan said frowning.

"Well I think we should go get some lunch"

"Great I'm starving" Logan said rubbing his belly.

"I have always found pregnant women to be so funny" Jett said

"But…I'm not a women" Logan said frowning.

"You know I wasn't calling you a women, I was just saying that pregnant _people_ are so funny with there cravings and stuff."

"I know, I shouldn't have got mad"

"It's ok…hormones must be kicking in" Jett said smiling.

"I'm sorry" Logan said

"Don't be I think it is adorable" Jett said kissing Logan on the cheek.

"Your not going to think that way in a few months, trust me"

Logan and Jett walked down the road to a little restaurant. Once in the restaurant Logan stops for a second.

"Everything smells so good" Logan said

"Yes it does, lets go get a seat" Jett said as him and Logan walk to the back to sit in a booth.

"So what are you going to get?" Jett asked

"Everything" Logan said and Jett laughed

"Get whatever you want baby"

The waitress walked up to Logan and Jett's table.

"My I take your order?" She asked

"I would like the bacon burger special with fries for both sides. I would also like a side of bacon and a strawberry milkshake. For dessert I would like a piece of chocolate cake." Logan said and Jett laughed.

"I would like the grilled chicken sandwich with a side salad and a Dr. Pepper please"

The waitress gave Logan a really nasty look.

"I'm eating for 2" Logan said

"I'll be back with your order" She said

"She thinks I'm a freak"

"No she doesn't, she just doesn't know that your pregnant baby"

"Yeah I guess your right. Everyone will know sooner or later because I'm going to get so big" Logan said with a sad look on his face.

"You will still be beautiful to me plus you getting bigger is healthy for the baby"

"Your right but when did you become the Doctor, I thought I was the one that wanted to be a doctor." Logan said right before there food arrived.

"Yes, I'm starving" Logan said grabbing the burger and taking a huge bite.

The waitress was just standing there staring at Logan so Jett shoed her away so they could ear in piece.

"Sorry I'm eating so much I'm just so hungry." Logan said with a mouth full of food.

"Its ok baby, I totally understand"

"You're amazing" Logan said wiping off his face.

Logan missed a spot so Jett reached over to wipe it off. Logan's cheeks turned bright red because he was embarrassed.

"You are so cute" Jett said

"Shut up" Logan said his food. "Wow that was great" Logan added.

"Can I get another strawberry milkshake to take home with me?"

"Of course" Jett said getting the waitress attention.

The waitress came over to the table to see what they needed.

"We would like a strawberry milkshake to go and out bill" Jett said

"Coming right up" She said

She came back 5 minutes later with the milkshake and the bill. She gave Jett her number.

"What's that?" Logan asked

"I don't know" Jett said opening up the piece of paper. "I'll be right back" Jett added.

Jett got up and walked over to the waitress.

"Umm Julie?" Jett said then she turned around.

"I'm sorry but I don't want your number because that man over there that I'm sitting with is my fiancé and he's pregnant. I'm also not interested in women only men." Jett said loud enough for Logan to here.

"Whatever" The waitress said as Jett started walking back to Logan.

"Sorry about that" Jett said

"I thought you were BI?" Logan said

"Well I'm going to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you so that makes me gay" Jett said kissing Logan passionately.

"I love you" Logan said

"I love you too baby"

Jett got up and grabbed Logan's hand. "Let's get out of here" Jett said

Logan and Jett paid the bill and then left the restaurant.

"Thank you" Logan said

"For what?"

"Saying what you said to that waitress."  
"_You _are the one I love, no one else. We are going to get married and take care of our baby and be together for ever." Jett said lacing his fingers with Logan's.

Jett and Logan walked back to the car. They drove back to the palm woods. When they got there Logan had an idea.

"Let's go to the pool." Logan said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm not ashamed of being pregnant"

"Ok then lets go get dressed." Jett said as they took the elevator up to the 3rd floor.

Jett and Logan got to there apartment and got dressed. Jett put on swimming trunks and a t-shirt but when Logan went to get his shorts they were kinda small so he got a pair without a string and then put on a wife beater. Jett walked over to Logan and kissed I'm.

"You are only 2 month pregnant there is no way you should be showing yet" Jett said

"Well I was so skinny that gaining a few pounds is noticeable." Logan said smiling.

"Well I'm glad that you are showing a little"

"Me too" Logan said then kissed Jett.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go"

Logan and Jett walked down to the pool where they seen Camille. Camille noticed that Logan was there and got up to leave.

"Jett will you go stop her, I really need to talk to her?" Logan asked

"Yeah I will be right back"

Jett walked up to Camille to stop her.

"Camille, Logan needs to talk to you"

"Sorry but I have to go" Camille said trying to walk around Jett.

"Camille, come here please" Logan yelled from across the pool.

Camille and Jett walked back over to were Logan was.

"Logan I'm so sor-" Camille was saying before Logan interrupted.

"Camille its ok, I was actually going to say thank you"

"Why?"

"Jett found out I was pregnant before Mamma Knight came to talk to us. I told Mamma Knight that we are going to keep the baby and she was happy to be a grandma" Logan said smiling.

"So you guys are going to keep the baby?" Camille asked happy

"Yep"

"You two are going to be great parents"

"Thanks Camille" Jett said

"Well I actually have to go but I will see you guys later ok?"

"See you later Camille" Both Jett and Logan said as she walked off.

After Camille left Logan and Jett went to get pink smoothies before sitting at the pool. Logan couldn't believe how much he was showing at just 2 months pregnant. He looked even bigger when he was in the lounge chair. He was rubbing his belly.

"You are so beautiful" Jett said

"No I'm not but thank you anyways." Logan said

"Yes you are, you are the most amazing and beautiful guy in the whole palm woods"

"Well thank you Jett"

"You're very welcome" Jett said smiling.

"Everyone is staring at us" Logan said

"I thought you wanted everyone to know"

"Yeah but I didn't know that it would feel this weird."

The Jennifer's walked up to Logan and Jett.

"Ok we are curious about something. We want to know why you are rubbing you belly like that it looks creepy" Red dress Jennifer asked

"There is no way to say this without being rude but you gained a lot of weight and it doesn't look like fat from here" Blond Jennifer said

"Well that was kinda rude but…I'm rubbing my belly for the same reason I'm gaining weight…I'm pregnant" Logan said

All 3 of the girls started laughing. Jett reached into there bag that he brought and grabbed the ultrasound picture the Dr. gave Logan and handed it to Red dress Jennifer.

"Oh my GOD you were serious look" Red dress Jennifer handed the picture to the other 2 girls.

Oh my God this is yours" Dark haired Jennifer said

"Yep, that little blob is our baby" Logan said

"What are you guys going to do?"

"Were going to keep the baby" Jett said putting his arm around Logan.

"Well I hope everything works out for you both"

"Thank you guy" Logan said

The Jennifer's left the pool area and Jett and Logan just sat there.

"That was kind of awkward" Logan said to Jett.

"Yeah" Jett said

"Jett I want to go baby shopping" Logan said

"Sure baby whatever you want"

"Can we go tomorrow?" Logan asked

"Of course we can" Jett said

"Yay" Logan said then got up and started walking quickly.

Logan goes as much as 6 steps before through up all over the pool desk.

"Oh no" Logan said as he was wiping off his mouth.

"Its ok baby, I'll go get Buddha bob and ask him to clean it up. Do you wanna go home now?"

"Yes please" Logan said holding his stomach.

"Sit down while I go get Buddha bob, I'll be right back"

Jett left to go find Buddha bob. When they got there they saw the mess on the deck.

"I'll get it boys" Buddha bob said

"Thank you" Logan said

"No problem"

Jett grabbed Logan and held him close all the way up to there apartment.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Jett asked

"Sure" Logan said

Jett put a movie in but half way through the movie Logan fell asleep. Jett moved out from under Logan so he could lay him down. He covered Logan up and then sat at the end of the couch reading the baby book Mamma Knight gave them.

About an hour later Logan woke up.

"Whatcha doin?" Logan asked.

"Reading the baby book Mamma Knight gave us"

"Is it a good book?"

"Yeah it is. I'm learning a lot. It tells us all the things we need to know and do to keep you and the baby healthy while you're pregnant. Also it tells us how to care for a baby."

"That's good stuff to know" Logan said

"I can't wait to have our whole family here with us" Jett said smiling while rubbing Logan's belly.

"Me too" Logan said smiling.

"I love you so much baby" Jett said

"I love you too" Logan replied

Logan called Mamma Knight to invite everyone to come over that night for dinner.

Everyone showed up at 6pm but Kendall.

"Kendall not coming?" Logan asked sadly.

"No he's not, I'm so sorry Logan" Mamma Knight said

"I tried talking to him I really did but he wouldn't budge I'm sorry Logan" Lucy said.

"It's not your fault Lucy, you tried and I thank you for that but you don't have stay if you don't want to" Logan said walking away.

"I know but we were all invited by our friend, which you both are and Kendall is just being stubborn. I'm going to stay here and have a great time instead of sitting at home sulking over something stupid." Lucy said

"That's the spirit" Camille said.

Everyone waited in the living room talking while Logan and Jett finished dinner.

"Logan baby, please go sit down" Jett said worried

"No, you are gonna need help"

"No baby I'm fine, on the other hand you are pregnant and I don't want you to over due it"

"But baby and I are fine right now, but if I feel winded I promise I will go rest" Logan said planting one right on Jett's lips.

"Ok deal"

"The salad is done" Logan said

"Stake and potatoes are don't too, great team work"

"I guess I will go tell everyone that dinner is done" Logan said smiling.

Logan walked into the living room where everyone was talking to let them know dinner was done.

"Dinner is done everyone" Logan said

Mamma Knight, Katie, Camille, James, Carlos, Dak, and Lucy all went to sit at the table.

"You boys should have let me help" Mamma knight said

"Mrs. Knight-" Jett started but Mamma Knight interrupted.

"Please call me Jennifer or Mamma Knight since everyone else does"

"Ok then, Mamma Knight we invited you over we couldn't let you cook for us. You need a night off." Jett said

"Well thank you Jett, but you Mr." She said pointing at Logan "Better take it easy, I'm sure there is a higher risk in your case." Mamma Knight added.

"I promise to take it easy Mamma Knight" Logan said

"Thank you" She said hugging Logan.

Everyone ate there dinner and talked about the baby.

"Do you know if it is a boy or girl yet" Camille asked

"Not yet we won't be able to fine out for about 3 months." Logan said

"Can I go with you too see the baby?" Carlos asked

"Sure" Logan said smiling.

"Can we throw you a baby shower?" Katie asked

"Isn't that kinda girly"

"Yeah but so is having baby"

"Please let us. Everyone will bring a gift for the baby and that will be less that you have to buy" Katie said

"Ok fine" Logan said

"We will have it in 4 months so I can gather everyone." Katie said excited

After everyone was does eating dinner they thanked Logan and Jett for a great night then they all left.

"Ill go clean up" Logan said to Jett as Jett went into the living room to clean up in there.

"Ok baby"

Logan walked into the kitchen where Lucy was sitting.

"Lucy?" Logan said

"Logan I just wanted to say that I am sorry Kendall didn't come. I know you two have been friends forever and I hate that he's not here for you when you need him the most."

"Thank you Lucy" Logan said

"I will talk to him Logan"

"Thank you Lucy that means a lot to me. He's been my best friend since 2nd grade I can't get married without him there"

"I understand, ill help you clean up"

"You don't have to do that"  
"I want to, it's the least I can do" Lucy said smiling.

When they were done cleaning up Logan and Jett hugged Lucy before she left the apartment.

"That dinner went well" Jett said

"Yeah" Logan said depressed.

"He will come around baby, don't worry" Jett said hugging Logan

"I hope so" Logan said then went to put his shoes on.

"Where are you going?"

"I want some ice cream, do you wanna come with me" Logan said

"We just ate a huge meal, are you sure you want ice cream?" Jett said

"Yes, I really want some ice cream"

"Ok then, lets go" Jett said grabbing a jacket and keys.

They drove to the ice cream shop that was only a few blocks away. When they got in there Logan was jumping up and down.

"Hello what can I get for you?" The girl behind the counter asked.

"I would like chocolate ice cream, 2 scoops with hot fudge and nuts and cherries…Oh and some caramel." Logan said happily.

"I will just have a strawberry milkshake" Jett said

"Make that 2 strawberry milkshakes and the ice cream" Logan said smiling.

"Here you go…but before you leave can I have your autograph, I'm a huge fan" she said handing Jett a piece of paper.

Jett signed the paper for here and then she gave him her number.

"Here's my number call me sometime" The young lady said flirtatious.

"I would love to take you out sometime but I cant I'm sorry." Jett said

The women looked sad

"Logan here is my fiancé and we will be married in 2 months and we are starting a family…I'm sorry" Jett said

"Logan? As in Big Tim Rush Logan?"

"Yeah, that would be me" Logan said eating his ice cream.

"Oh my goodness so many people here today. Can I have your autograph too" She asked handing him the paper.

"Sure" Logan said smiling

Once they signed the paper they left.

"I think she's crazy" Logan said

"Yeah she wasn't all there" Jett said chuckling

They got to there car and drove back to the palm woods.

"Can we go to the park for a while?" Logan asked

"Sure baby" Jett said

They walked to the park and sat on a bench to finish there food.

"How is your ice cream?"

"Really good, thank you" Logan said

"Your welcome baby"

"Hey I just thought about something…we should come up with baby names" Logan said

"Sure, do you and thoughts"

"Well I was thinking of names for both genders but only one stuck"

"What is it?"  
"Emily Rose" Logan said

"Emily Rose it's a beautiful name Logan"

"Thank you" Logan started blushing

"If it's a girl her name will be Emily Rose"

"Really, you like that name?"  
"Yeah, I love it" Jett said leaning over to kiss Logan on the nose.

"Did you think of any names?"

"I thought of a few but since we already have a girls name ill tell you the boy's name I like. I like the name Jacob Alexander" Jett said

"That is a wonderful name, lets use it" Logan said smiling.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Jett asked

"It doesn't really matter to me, I will be happy either way"

"Yeah me too. As long as the baby is healthy then I'm good" Jett said getting up to throw both cups and ice cream container away.

"Have you told your parents yet?" Jett asked as he came back to Logan.

"No, I'm not sure how they will take it."  
"I'm sure they will be happy for you. You are there only son, so they should be happy for you" Jett said trying to give Logan some hope.

"Come on baby lets go call them" Jett said as him and Logan started walking back up to there apartment.

"I'm nervous Jett"  
"Don't be nervous baby, they will love you know matter what. How could anyone not love you" Jett said kissing Logan before unlocking the front door and walking in.

Logan was texting with his mother while changing into pajama pants and a tight shirt of Jett's.

"My mom said she would get online to video chat so we can both talk to her."

Logan grabbed his laptop from the desk in there room and brought it into the living room so they could sit on the couch as they were talking. Once the chat fully loaded Logan saw his mother on the screen.

"Hello sweetie" Mrs. Mitchell said

"Hi mom, how are you?" Logan said

"I'm doing good, who's your friend?"

"Mom I would like you to meet Jett"

"Well Hello Jett" Mrs. Mitchell said

"Hello Mrs. Mitchell" Jett said  
"Please, call me Johanna"

"I will" Jett said

"So what did you want to talk to me about sweetie?" Johanna asked.

"Well 10 months ago Jett and I started dating. Also about 2 and a half months ago I moved in with Jett because he asked me to Marry him and I said yes. The wedding is in 2 months and I want you and dad to be there."

"Wow sweetie I am so happy for you"

"Thanks mom"

"Actually, Logan has more news for you"

"What is it honey?" Johanna asked

Logan looked over at Jett because he was nervous.

"Its ok baby, just tell her" Jett encouraged him.

Logan stood up sideways to show off his big belly.

"Logan, you think I would be mad that you gained weight?" Johanna said with a confused look on her face.

"Well no, just the reason that I gained the weight"  
"I'm confused"

"I'm pregnant mom, 2 months"

"Umm…I'm not sure what to say to that. How?"

"Well I was sick so I went to the Doctor and he couldn't find anything wrong with me so he ran more tests. He found out I was pregnant. I asked the same thing and he said after all the x rays and test he found out that I have a uterus. That there were only 9 other cases of male pregnancy's so he wants to keep an eye on me and the baby"

Logan's mom didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Are you mad?" Logan asked

"No honey, I'm not mad. In fact I'm happy. When you told your father and I that you were gay we were ok with it but I was sad that I would never have grandchildren." Johanna said crying.

"Mom don't cry"

"Are you keeping the baby?"

"Yes mom"  
"I am so happy Logan. You better take good care him Jett" Johanna said  
"I will, I love him" Jett said

"Logan you take care of yourself. Your father and I will be down next month and we will stay till the wedding. We will help you set up and get you guys anything you need."

"Thanks mom"  
"We have a extra room you guys may stay in" Jett said

"Thank you Jett. I can't wait to meet you in person"  
"Same here" Jett said smiling.

"I have to go sweetie but tonight at work I will put in my request to take time off. We will see you then"  
"Thank you mom, see ya"

"Bye"

"Bye" Both Logan and Jett said

Logan ended the video chat and was staring off into space.

"Logan baby, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah" Logan said crying.

Jett grabbed Logan and hugged him. "Shhh its ok you don't need to cry"

"I just, I have everything that I have always wanted. Great parents that are ok with me being gay. A well 'almost' husband and a family. I have everything 10 months ago I never thought I would have. All because of you"

"Well you have me for life now and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you Logan and in some weird way I want to thank Carlos for throwing you that 'find a boyfriend' party because now I have you and you are someone that I've wanted for a long time." Jett said smiling.

"I love you too Jett"  
"Lets go to bed baby, you look so tired." Jett said carrying Logan into the bedroom bridal style. He laid him on the bed and then got in himself and fell asleep together.

**I hope everyone liked this chapter. I feel that some of it might suck. But I hope you like it enough. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Read and review.**


End file.
